


Arguments

by anxiousgeek



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desk sex. Slight Dub-con</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments

They were arguing.

Again.

Standing opposite each other in the Chief’s office in the middle of the afternoon, the blinds closed and the door locked so no one could see them arguing. Again. Not that there were many people in Major Crimes to see at that point.

There was only so much Sharon could take from this woman, she was infuriating, and all she really wanted to do was push the woman away and walk out. But she wouldn't back down, couldn't back down, not when it came to Brenda Leigh Johnson. A woman Sharon thought was as beautiful as she was maddening, and considering how angry the Captain felt right now, the Chief was more attractive than ever.

Which just made Sharon angrier. It was a vicious circle of anger and lust.

Which had surprised her the first time they had argued, that spike of arousal that had shot down her, but now it was the norm. Not that she was used to it, but she certainly expected it.

The chief contradicted her again, and Sharon decided maybe leaving was for the best after all, but as soon as she placed her hands on Brenda, to push get out of her path she hesitated and another idea came to mind. A really good, stupid, crazy idea.

She tightened her grip on Brenda's upper arms, whirling her around, and turning her so she was facing the desk. The blonde yelped at being manhandled and Sharon just continued, moved quicker.

“You drive me crazy Chief,” she snapped, pushing Brenda down so she was bent over the desk, ass in the air, Sharon putting all of her weight into holding her down when she tried to push herself back up.

“What on earth do you think you're doing?” Brenda cried.

Sharon wasn't sure how to answer that, so hoped that trailing a hand over Brenda's ass would be answer enough. She ran her hand down the backs of her smooth thighs, and Brenda shivered in response to the touch, but didn't relax, didn't relent. She managed to gain purchase on the desk and pushed up, but when Sharon grazed her fingers over her inner thighs, she slipped down a little with a moan, breasts against the desk. The captain smiled, feeling the defeat was imminent, Brenda had already spread her legs a little as she pushed her hands higher.

While Sharon wasn't surprised by her own arousal, she was surprised to feel how damp Brenda's panties were.

“Do I turn you on Chief?” Sharon murmured, pushing the wet fabric aside, sliding her two fingers over the wet flesh. “Do our arguments arouse you as much as they arouse me?” she asked, leaning over to whisper the words in Brenda's ear, aware her voice was huskier than normal. The blonde groaned, and Sharon felt her body relax a little, her posture now all submission instead of fight response. Tense for different reasons. Which made Sharon groan quietly too, and push two fingers into Brenda's wet heat.

“What are you doing?” she asked, as if it weren't obvious, as if Sharon's fingers weren't pressed deep inside her.

“Fucking you,” she replied simply, starting a quick rough rhythm in and out of Brenda's tight body. It was making her feel a whole lot better, her anger dissipating with every thrust. She was more aroused, her own underwear was damp and hot, but she was far less angry.

She pushed a hand up Brenda's blouse, between the desk and the woman, to grab a breast, feeling the hard nipple in her palm, covered by lace.

“You have great breasts Chief,” she said, and Brenda simply pushed her hips into Sharon's hand, grunting whenever she thrust her fingers in. She could feel the blonde's muscles clenching around her fingers, the woman's body desperate to keep her inside, and she shifted closer to her, pressing her own body against Brenda's hip, needing just a little relief. Just enough to clear her head for a moment so she could keep concentrating on Brenda, on the heat of her body, and the wetness on her hand, and on the now muffled sounds of pleasure. When she looked, she saw the blonde was biting down on her arm.

She smirked, pushing against her once more, the seam of her pants pressing against her clit, and she moaned happily.

She pulled her hand from Brenda’s blouse, part of wanted to turn her over, strip her completely, but there wasn't time, this wasn't the time. Sharon really hoped there would be another time, when they both weren't so angry, when Sharon could really take her time like she wanted. And God she really wanted too, now she could feel Brenda's slick heat, smell the thick smell of sex filling the office.

She moved a little, and pulled Brenda back against her, still moving her fingers in and out of her body, she could feel the woman getting closer but knew she needed more. Wrapping an arm around her thin waist, she pushed a hand down the waistband of her skirt.

When Sharon flicked a finger over Brenda's clit, the blonde cried out, reaching forward to grab the edge of the desk. Another sure press of her finger against the tight bundle of nerves made her cry out, the sounds clear once more, and loud, and a complete turn on.

“Pleeeeease,” Brenda moaned, and that's all Sharon needed to hear. All she wanted to hear, and she pinched her clit hard, and the blonde came around her fingers with a sharp cry, banging her hips into the desk as she shook. A new wash of wetness spread over her flesh and Sharon’s hand and she kept stroking in and out of Brenda, but softer now, soothing her, the other hand simply resting over Brenda's clit until she stopped shaking.

Sharon removed both hands from beneath the floral skirt, taking a step back and a deep breath. She wanted to suck her on her fingers, lick them clean, but she held off, knowing it was dangerous to taste the woman at this point. She wiped them on some tissue from Brenda's desk, watching the woman pant.

“You win,” she said, pushing herself up from the desk, and straightening her clothes, but not turning to face Sharon.

“Excuse me?”

“You win, this time, I concede to your better judgement,” Brenda said, though Sharon thought the words sounded forced, like she didn't really mean it. The blonde turned around, her expression almost blank, but she was unable to hide the flush across her cheeks, or down her chest. Sharon couldn't help her lips curling into a slight smirk.

“Well, thank you Chief Johnson, I owe you,” she replied.

The entire office smelt of sex, and Sharon still needed to get off, but she felt this wasn't the time to push the chief into anything else. She had already turned to leave when Brenda spoke again.

“No, I think I owe you Cap'n Raydor.”


End file.
